Aidan Aldred
Aidan is a Religious fanatic fire fighter on a mission to rid the world of all the devil spawn. History (pre-eclipse) Aidan was born to Jacob and Alice Aldred; they were nice parents and had tried to get a child for a year or two when they finally got Aidan. It was like God finally had seen the good within them, and decided to give what they had prayed for. They were both pretty religious, so of course they decided that so should their kid. Or rather kids since only three years later they got a daughter too. God really was with them. Aidan grew up in a little religious society. It was actually pretty normal, they held BBQ parties went duck hunting and that entire stuff normal people did, and of course went to church. So everything seemed normal. The school was normal to, besides that it laid more importance in the religious studies, but that didn’t hurt. Aidan was a great student, besides in math, he and numbers did not go very well together. But what he didn’t have in maths, he had in gym and religion studies. He grew to have a very strong faith in God, a little distorted maybe, but well nothing could be perfect. He believed that everything was either Gods or Satan’s will. Whenever something good happened it was God, and whenever something bad happened Satan had been involved. That was how he saw it, pretty much black and white. Though high school didn’t go as well as in the other school, things got harder, the students got wilder. Everything seemed to go towards chaos. And Aidan followed the stream. Parties, alcohol and smoking became a normal part of his life. It was actually during a bar fight that he met his future wife. She took care of him after the bar fight, he had gotten a pretty serious wound on his stomach. She cleaned it and bandaged it. It was no big task for her. She became his light of hope; she pulled him out of the party life and back into his religious life. She was pretty religious too, though nowhere near as much as Aidan. They kept at the friend state until Aidan got out of high school. After that he got a job, and they got married. They lived happily together, even had a kid. Aidan's job was as a fire-fighter. He wanted to be a hero not only to impress his daughter, but also to be someone who could help people here. And by doing that hopefully he could get into heaven when he died. It didn’t exactly go as planned. One day he should not have went into that fire to save that poor little girl. Unfortunately he did, and what he saw changed him. The fire did not touch her; actually it seemed she was the cause of it. Something in his brain clicked, and he got a vision. That girl was a devil kid, at least so he believed. He had to cleanse it, take it out of this world, so it could cause no harm to anyone. Since fire didn’t kill it, even though it should Considering that fire was something Holy, God had showed himself as fire, and that made it holy to Aidan. But this girl was obviously being protected by the devil. He ended up strangling the poor girl to she died. It was then that the fire finally caught her, and she burned afterwards. After that episode he had a mission, God had tested his faith, and he had made it. But he couldn’t help but worry about how many of those devil kids that were around in the world. But he knew he had to take all of them out, even if he had to do it one by one. He decided to see if his lovely wife would be in on that idea. Unfortunately that was the second mistake of his life, because Ashley had been cooking food at that moment, and she had been so unlucky that her ring had fallen down into the boiling water, without knowing Aidan was looking, she took her hand down into it to get it, and he saw how it came up, unhurt.The devil had taken his wife he believed. So later that night, he carried her outside, chained her to a tree cross, he had made in his spare time. Poured much gasoline over her, of course this awakened her. So while she was alive, and screaming and begging him not to do it. He prayed to God and set her on fire (hoping that would cleanse her). He watched as she tried to get loose, but of course she never did, at last her screams died out, and she laid there, quiet as a mouse. At that moment he just went back to bed as if nothing had happened. Later that night, it happened for the first time. He had still been angry at his should have been deceased wife. And the anger seemed to take control over his body and change it into a hideous creature, half man half wolf. It went on a hunting spree. It killed anything it saw, human, animal anything. And Aidan could do nothing but sit in his little mind and watch. When he finally reverted to his human form, naked and cold somewhere in the woods, he realized that God had decided to punish him, because he didn’t finish the job. He did not kill his wife well enough. That was why he became that monster. It explained everything. So, from then on he made it his mission to find and kill Ashley (his wife) History in Eclipse Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased